herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Max
Ultraman Max (ウルトラマンマックス Urutoraman Makkusu?) is an Ultra from an alternate Nebula M78 timeline that takes place some forty years after the events of the first Ultraman TV series. He is also believed to boast the fastest natural speed of any Ultra to hail from the Land of Light. His main M78 counterpart has made several brief appearances in the Ultraman Zero film trilogy. History Ultraman Max A civilization observer, Ultraman Max's job was to study developing civilizations and help devise a way for the various species of the universe to co-exist. His later mission was the planet Earth which was facing a crisis brought about by man's folly. It was beginning to be plagued by monsters from Earth and Space as well as invaders. Max observed Earth and witnessed the bravery of a native youth named Kaito Touma. Rather than leaving him to a cruel fate, Max merged with him and allowed them both to protect the people of Earth. After saving Kaito, Max began to fight monsters from Earth's past and invaders from space that wanted the destruction of either humans to have the planet for themselves, with DASH fighting along side him. During his battle against Zetton, Max was being severely beaten by the legendary monster and would have died if not for the appearance of Ultraman Xenon, a fellow member of the Space Garrison. During that battle, Max gained the Max Galaxy, a multi-purpose device that saved Max many times afterwards and be used to destroy his old enemy Gilfas.Zetton's Daughter Months later after stopping numerous monsters and invaders, the Delos civilization rose up to threaten the surface people of Earth. Max could not interfere because it was against the laws of his home world of the Land of Light to interfere with wars between native civilizations. However, Kaito stopped any such conflict, while also saving Mizuki from a near death experience, by making Delos change his mind and call off the war, they both agreed that neither side had actually wished for a conflict. The people of Delos requested Max to stop their now rogue defense system, allowing Max to attack their super weapon Giga Berserk. However between rising to the surface and flying to battle, Max had little time to fight. Max lost to Giga Berserk and turned to stone after separating Kaito from his body. Unwilling to surrender, DASH revived the hero by recharging the Max Galaxy, which Kaito merged with and flew to Max to again merge with him one last time. After a short assault, Max destroyed Giga Basark and left Earth with Xenon to return back home to Nebula M78.Hold On To! Future Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he returned to the Land of Light. Upon arriving, he showed that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen witnessed this all of the Space Garrison's warriors charged Belial. Max was the first one to attack, but was defeated by Belial after receiving a few hits from the Giga-Battlenizer. Even after all the long battle, they were all defeated by Belial, and who then took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along with every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and returned the Plasma Spark, all of the planet's people were revived. Shortly afterwards every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech.Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Max returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Ultraman Max as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle.Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Max was seen to have participated in the Dark Spark War. But in the middle of the battle, a powerful villain known as Dark Lugiel, using the power of the Darkness Spark to transformed all Ultras, Aliens and monsters into spark dolls. It fell to Earth with the other spark dolls. The location of Max's doll is unknown but nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Max was restored to his original appearance and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, return to their homes. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman Max was captured along with the Heisei Ultras by Arina & Etelgar. He would later fight together with Nexus, Mebius, Zero, Cosmos and Ginga Victory in Arina's Space Time Castle. After Nexus left behind to fight the Dark Mephisto's eteldummy in the first floor, the group met another resistance in the second floor in the form of Alien Sran, Max's old enemy as the Ultra faces him while his comrades races upstairs to the third floor. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman X After knowing that an Alien Sran named Quila wanted revenge on him for killing one of his brethren, Max went to an alternate Earth, taking the form of Kaito and exposed Quila as the villain he was to Xio, the attack team of that world. However, the Ultraman of the world, Ultraman X, was battling with Quila's Zetton at this time, and X fell into Quila's trap, his consciousness slowly being overtaken by the Zetton Armor that Quila had tricked X to wear. Max transformed back to his Ultra form to save a mother and daughter from a failing building, then joined the fight to help X. However he was eventually out numbered by Zetton, a controlled X and even Quila. Eventually, Daichi Ozora managed to rid the Zetton Armor's malicious programming, and X regained consciousness and protected Max. Max finished off Quila with Galaxy Cannon while X destroyed Zetton. Meeting Daichi and X in the form of Kaito, Max gifted them a portion of his power in a form of a Type U Cyber Card and then returned to his own universe. The Targeted X Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Max is seen battling a Tsurugi Demaaga in Geneva, Switzerland and ended up killing him with his Maximum Cannon after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After they said thanks to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Max left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen.Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Max Card Alternate Cover.png Max TV.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Aliens